


I care

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Making Up, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony goes on a mission alone and gets hurt. Steve and Tony get in an argument. Steve tells his feelings
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 52





	I care

“I’m fine. Really, don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Tony pushed passed Steve to go to his room and clean up. Was it stupid to go and threaten a terrorist? Was it stupid of him to go on a mission alone and with no suit? Yeah, maybe but he wished that Steve would just calm down. He was okay. All he had was a few bruises and some cuts that needed to be cleaned up. Steve was acting like he was incapable to do anything on his own. He was acting as he had died.

Steve gripped Tony’s arms making him stop in his tracks. Tony looked down at the long fingers holding him tight. Then he looked up seeing the fire burn through the other man’s eyes. “No, we are talking about this. Why are you so reckless? Why are you only worried about yourself?” Tony jerked way. Before he didn’t care but now that Steve was saying that he was a shellfish man, he had to fight back. Steve didn’t know him at all. HE was his teammate, not his friend.

“Let me ask you one thing, Captain. Why do you care so much? Last time I checked it was MY house that was attacked. It was MY friends I put in harm’s way. I was the one that got hurt and kidnapped. It wasn’t you. We are not friends. Please STOP, caring.” Tony saw the slight hurt run across Steve’s eyes. At that moment he wanted to take everything back but at the same time, everything he said was the truth.

Steve huffed running a hand through his hair turning away not to look at Tony. All Steve wanted to do was show Tony how much someone cared about him. Steve sucked in a breath not debating what his next move was going to be. “Do you want to know why I care so much, Tony?” Tony didn’t move, waiting for an answer. One beat. Two beats. This was now or never Steve thought. If he didn’t do what his heart wanted now, he may never be able to.

“You were the first person that made me feel normal. Feel like a person not like some symbol of the nation but a man. I was worried sick because the thought of losing you would kill me.” Steve walked closer placing a single hand to the man’s cheek.“Steve.” Tony whispered but not stepping away. He could feel the heat coming off of Steve’s body. He placed a hand over the hand that sent shivers through his body; closing his eyes to take in the tenderness he never had.

Steve stepped closer wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist pulling him in slowly. “I want to care because you have given me the best life I could ask for. No, I don’t want to be friends, I would like to be something more.” Steve looked down at Tony’s lips making his eyelashes put little shadows across his face. Tony’s breath caught in his chest. This moment he dreamed about many nights, but he never would let blossom. It was easier to be reckless and self-sacrificing when you had no one there to come home to. When no one really loved you. “Steve, I never wanted this. I never needed it.”

Steve pulled Tony in closer collecting the words that were falling out of his lips. This was all Steve ever wanted he finally got it until Tony pulled away crushing the last sliver of confidence he was holding on. Without a single word, Tony stepped onto the elevator and he was gone. Steve wasn’t going to beg anyone to stay. He wasn’t going to want anyone in his life that didn’t want to be apart of it.

Tony was awestruck not knowing what just happened but also wasn’t sure if what just happened, he really wanted. Tony danced his fingers across his lips to try to feel the touch of Steve’s lips. The tasted of honey lingering. The presence of Steve’s touch still lingering; the warmth slowly turning back to coldness. I’m making the biggest mistake of my life, he thought.

Steve turned towards the door to leave. He needed to go clear his head. He just didn’t need to be here. Then the elevator door dinged to show a small looking Tony. Their eyes met and for the first time in their lives, they were the only two people in the world. Tony ran over to the man of his dreams.

Steve tasted like honey with a hint of lemon from his morning tea. All the anger and all of the pain just washed away. For the first time in a long time, Tony felt safe. He felt like nothing could hurt him ever again. Steve’s fingers ran through his hair, down his back, finally stopping at his waist pulling him closer.

Tony slowly pulling away, but this time Steve held on tighter. This was fine because Tony wasn’t leaving again. “I’m sorry.” Steve rubbed a rough hand up and down his arm sending chills through him. “All I want you to know that there is someone here that cares about you. My world would be cold without you in it.” Tony placed his head onto Steve’s shoulder slowly closing his eyes. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Your bed,” Tony muttered. Steve laughed. “Yeah, my bed.”


End file.
